This invention relates to the formation of electrically-conductive paths in a polymeric object. It further relates to the selective modification of morphology in a polymeric film. In one embodiment, the invention relates to methods for preparing printed circuits boards, integrated circuits and other electrical devices.
The current practice for making conductive paths in such applications as printed circuit boards and integrated circuits generally fall into two categories. One is the etching from a completely conducting sheet the areas desired to be non-conducting. The other method is to metal-coat a substrate while preventing metal contact with non-conducting areas. Such a coating process usually involves plating or vacuum deposition of a metal. Simpler methods and less expensive materials are being sought for such applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce all-plastic electrical components such as printed circuit boards. It is a further object to provide a method for making conductive paths in a polymeric surface.